Fate: School days
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: What would happen if Fate's characters all went to the same school? Several exchange studeants arrive that go by the names: Archer, Saber, Rider and Lancer. NOTE no magic will be used in this fic. No romance yet, but you'll soon see familiar pairings...


**FATE: SCHOOL DAYS**

' _**THE ARRIVAL' **_

……………………

A/N here goes the first chapter.

DICLAIMER: I do not own Fate stay night or Fate hollow ataraxia, all the credit goes to Type Moon.

…………………….

Rin Tohsaka sat in her usual seat gazing out the window as usual, she was in her English class and was bored out of her mind. The teacher was mindlessly reading out a book which was just as boring, Rin's eyes grew heavy and she new she would fall asleep very soon if the teacher didn't switch topics. As if fate had heard her call the teacher stopped talking and looked out the door to another teacher before nodding. Still half asleep Rin could just make out what her teacher was saying

"Class we have a new student who will join us this is Archer Ortensia a German exchange." said the teacher beckoning for the student to come in.

The sudden squeal of girls snapped Rin out of her tiredness, her head perking up to see what they were screaming about. Rin soon discovered it was over the German exchange student, Rin blinked a few times wondering if she was just imagining this guys silver white hair. No she wasn't.

"Archer you may sit wherever you like, there are a few vacant seats." said the teacher.

Archer didn't respond he merely nodded and looked to find a spare seat.

"Sit here!" cried one girl.

"No, no sit over here!" cried another.

Archer cringed mentally, he didn't think he could take sitting next to all those squealing girls. His eyes scanned the room for anywhere else to sit somewhere far, _far, _away from the screaming girls. Then he saw her. The girl with charcoal hair and teal eyes, she was the only one who hadn't screamed at his presence and there was a seat next to her. Sighing he walked over to her and caught her attention.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" he asked.

There were screams of fan girls at the first sound of his voice.

"No just don't bother me." said Rin looking back out the window.

Archer sat down and noticed all the girls giving the dark haired girl death stares.

_I'll have to ask for her name at lunch _thought Archer looking at her from the looking at her from the corner of his eye briefly.

……………………………

Shirou Emiya was listening inventively to his teacher. As soon as he had heard there would be new students he was interested to meet them.

"Meet you new classmates." introduced Shirou's teacher.

Two girls stepped in the room and stood beside the teacher.

"Well go ahead and introduce yourself." said the teacher.

The tall one with purple hair spoke up first.

"I'm Rider Gorgon, a new exchange student from Greece."

Then the other girl, the one with blonde hair and green eyes spoke up, Shirou had to admit she was rather attractive.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, you can call me Saber, I'm from England."

_Pendragon like in the mythology _Shirou thought.

"Arturia, Rider, you may take a seat in front of Emiya at the back there." instructed the teacher.

Shirou gulped and looked at the two girls calmly take their seats.

……………………………

Maths time was the time one should be paying their upmost attention to the teacher, for Bazett on the other hand it was a time to sleep. The short haired girl had her head resting on her desk eyes closed. The sudden bang of a ruler on her desk snapped Bazett's eyes open.

"I'm awake!" she practically yelled.

"Bazett I do not tolerate slackers in my class, detention first half of lunch." scolded the teacher.

"But-"

"No buts first half." said the teacher.

"Woho, the lassie's get into trouble here to." commented a voice.

Bazett blinked, whoever it was they had a strong Irish accent.

"Ah, you are one of the exchange students I presume." said the teacher turning his attention to the student who had walked into the class room, "so what's you name?"

"My name's Lancer Chuliann, all Irish blood right here." he said.

"Your Irish!?" exclaimed Bazett a little to loud.

"Ahh, you still gots an Irish accent there lass." he said.

Bazett frowned, this guy, he had long hair tied in ponytail at the back and he had both ears pierced with silver earrings similar to her own.

"So what." huffed Bazett from her seat.

Lancer walked over to her and sat on her desk, "I like your personality, you got spunk lass."

"You perverted Irishman!" yelled Bazett knocking the new guy right off her table and onto the floor.

"Oh man, I love it when they play hard to get." commented Lancer from where he sat on the floor.

"Lancer please take a seat," commanded the teacher, "I hate giving detention to new students but your behaviour is unacceptable, you can join Miss McRemitz in detention first half of lunch."

"Well ain't you a sadistic bastard ." said Lancer sitting in a seat.

"Keep that attitude up and it'll be all lunch."

"Well damn."

"Do you want to make it tomorrow as well?"

"No your majesty."

"Do you want another one?!"

"That'll be fine but anything beyond that I'm gonna have to check my Calender."

Bazett couldn't help but muffle a laugh, this guy was new and had about three detentions already.

………………………………...

_**Lunch Time…**__ (time sure does fly)_

Rin slowly headed for the cafeteria she would have liked to be walking faster but a horde of screaming fan girls were blocking her way.

_Why doesn't that guy just tell them to take a hike? _thought Rin shoving a few girls out of her way.

As soon as she got to that new guy she'd give him a piece of her mind, pushing aside some more girls Rin could finally see her target. She could hear girls all around here crying.

"Eat lunch with me!"

"No sit with me!"

"No-ouch!" Rin pushed another one away and decided to get this guys attention.

"Hey!" she said.

Archer's eyes flickered to her direction.

"Ah it's you." he said.

"Yeah it's me, look can you take these screaming fan gir-"

"By the way I have yet to know your name." he said.

"What?" questioned Rin, "just tell these girls to piss off."

"Everyone could you please leave us for a moment?" asked Archer as politely as possible.

"No!" cried the girls.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this time for plan B." said Archer.

"What's plan B?" asked Rin.

Grabbing Rin's hand Archer merely said "run" before taking off with Rin.

"Hey come back!"

"Get him!"

All the girls charged after him.

"So I take it you're used to all this." said Rin as she and Archer continued to run along halls in an attempt to out run the screaming fan girls.

"You could say that, by the way what's your name?" asked Archer.

"Rin." she said.

"Nice to meet you." said Archer slowing down slightly.

"Look there he is!" cried a girl.

"Let's keep running shall we." said Archer pulling Rin along with him.

"Follow me." said Rin dragging Archer up to a flight of stairs.

"Where are you taking me!?" asked Archer.

"I know a place they'll never look." said Rin stopping in front of a door.

"A broom closet, that's your bright idea?" asked Archer sarcastically.

"Do you want to be mauled by those girls?" asked Rin.

"No."

"Then get in." said Rin pushing Archer in the closet before following and locking the door behind her.

Rin pressed her ear against the door and she could hear the girls talking.

"Where'd they go?" asked one.

"Probably up there further let's keep going." said another.

Rin sighed of relief and sunk to the floor, he eyes shifted to the guy in front of her, he had turned on the small light that lit up the tiny closet.

"I suppose I should thankyou." he said.

"You don't have to." said Rin getting to her feet.

"I thought you would get most of the guys around here doing that to you," said Archer casually, "seeing as how you are quite attractive."

A dusky blush appeared on Rin's face, "d-don't say that in a situation like this."

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "what you mean no one has ever called you cute?"

Rin frowned and looked at the floor before quietly replying, "no."

"Mind letting me out now it's rather stuffy in here." said Archer.

"Right." said Rin unlocking the door and opening it.

Rin walked out with Archer following behind her.

"Rin?" said Archer.

Rin turned at the sound of her name, "what?"

"This school, does it have an archery club?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah it does the dojo is near the main quad.' said Rin.

"Thanks," said Archer, "oh I'll see you around Rin."

Archer walked off leaving a confused Rin alone in the hallway.

…………………………..

_**Meanwhile in Detention**_**…**

"I'll be just next door so no monkey business." said the teacher before heading out the door.

Bazett sighed and leaned back in her chair, this would be a long detention. One good thing was the teacher had taken Lancer to another room after he kept back chatting, again. Just then Bazett heard a creek from the air vent and in seconds the whole part of the vent fell from the ceiling. Bazett stood up and looked at the not so welcome person who had chosen to drop in.

"Damn it." cursed Lancer.

Bazett blinked at the new guy.

"Forgot my pencil." he said picking up the said object.

"You are such an idiot." said Bazett.

"Idiot is one way of sayin' it." he said.

"Oh no, it's the only way to say it." she said.

"You don't wear a skirt lass, quite a shame." he said.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" she asked.

"No I'm just sayin' that you should show a little more-ahh!"

Bazett had swung out her leg and smashed Lancer painfully in the groin, she smirked upon seeing the Irishman fall to the ground in agony.

"You got no frigging idea how much that bloody hurts." he said, his accent stronger than usual.

"Well that's your problem not mine." said Bazett.

She watched him get to his feet slowly and he held out a hand.

"What do you say we call it truths?" he asked.

"Seriously?" quizzed Bazett she was a bit weary about that.

He nodded, "I give you my trust as an Irishman."

_Well we Irish do keep our word _thought Bazett reluctantly accepting the hand held out to her.

"What's this?" asked Bazett looking at the small piece of paper in her hand.

"My number, when you get time call me." he said.

"I'll kill you…" muttered Bazett.

…….

…….

"Hello."

"Huh?" Shirou looked up from his lunch and saw Saber the new student from his class standing before him holding her lunch, "oh hello you're Saber, it's nice to meet you."

"Like wise, um and you are?" she asked.

"Emiya Shirou." he said.

"Shirou, er would you mind if I ate my lunch with, I haven't been able to find anyone." she said.

"No that's fine, sit." he smiled.

The blonde smiled and sat down in front of him, " things are very different here from my old school."

"What was your school like, it must have been cold over there in England." said Shirou.

"It was rather cold, but my school was far smaller we only had one hundred people in the entire school." she explained while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"That is small, so do you like the school so far?" asked Shirou.

"Yes, it's quite pleasant." she said.

Shirou smiled at her.

_I have a friend this is good _thought Saber.

……..

……..

Elsewhere Greek student Rider was walking around the school to see how everything looked, she was so busy looking she didn't notice the younger student in front of her and the outcomes where obvious.

They collided, crashed and landed on the ground.

"I am so sorry." apologized Rider.

"No I-it's my fault I should have been watching where I was going." said the student.

"You dropped this." said Rider handing the girl an archery bow.

"Oh thankyou very much, I'm Sakura." she said with a small smile.

"Rider I'm new here from Greece." she said.

"You are a senior," said Sakura bowing politely, "nice to meet you Rider senpai."

"You are to kind raze your head." she said.

"Would you like me to show you around or something like that?" Sakura asked.

"That would be nice, but don't you need to get to your archery?"

"I can show you in the dojo if you like." said Sakura enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun." said Rider.

The two girls began walking off to the archery dojo.

…………………..

……………………

A/N Well I hope you like the first chapter. Next time Archer goes to the Archery dojo and tries out, how will things turn out and will Lancer and Bazett ever stop fighting? (lol the answer is obvious).


End file.
